Things Change
by jbeck16
Summary: Kara is your typical thirteen year old, she has a best friend, and she just met this totally cute guy! But what happens when the pains in her legs aren't really growing pains? Will she survive the curve life just threw at her? [REVIEW,SUMMARYBAD]
1. Summers Coming To An End

The End Of Summer.

The wind blew Kara Winfield's hair as she rode her bike to her best friend, Jennifer Carlton's house. It was the last day of summer and they were off to junior high. A whole new experience she was looking forward to. She stopped suddenly because her leg started throbbing again.

She'd been getting weird pains in her leg, and arms the past month or so. It'd make her entire body shake and she'd have to stop whatever she was doing. It even happened in her sleep.

She got off her bike and sat down on the side of the little bridge and looked at the water underneath. It was so pretty this time of year around town. She never wanted to leave.

"You okay?" She heard a voice call from behind her. "I saw you riding your bike and stop, then go sit down. I was worried so I came out to see if you were alright."

She turned to see a boy with dark hair, and bright blue eyes. He was tall, but she guessed he was maybe a year older then her.

"Yeah I'm okay." She said to the boy, "I just needed a break. I must of cramped up or something for riding for so long." She lied.

"Oh, okay." The boy said with a smile. "I'm Aaron Brown."

She smiled. "I'm Kara Winfield."

"I know." Aaron said, shocking Kara.

She'd never seen this boy, how does he know who she is?

"Oh." She said nervously. "How do you…?"

"You live by my grandmothers house." He said simply before turning around. "Well, glad you're okay, but I should be getting in."

"Okay." She said hopping on her bike. "I should be going too, my friend's probably worried."

She studied him a few more minutes, he was adorable. His eye's amazed her, he had prettier eyes then her!

"Hey, wait." Aaron said when Kara started peddling her bike to leave. "How old are you?"

"13." She said, she had just turned thirteen last week. Earlier then most of her friends, but she liked being the oldest, it made her feel special.

Aaron nodded. "Cool. So are you going to Saint Mary's this year?"

There was only two schools around Kara's hometown, because it was so small. One held grades Kindergarten up to sixth grade, the other was seventh through twelve. And they were both Catholic schools. The only public school was in the next town, which some of the kids went to but most just stayed around here.

"Yeah." Kara nodded. "Starting this year."

"Awesome." Aaron said, "You'll like it there. I just started there last year, and I loved it."

"Okay." Kara said, "Well…I'll see you around I guess?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, see you around."

He walked back to his house, and disappeared inside.

Kara felt excited to have met him. She really thought they would get along great come this school year. And it was always nice to meet somebody new.

She slowly started peddling her bike towards her friends house. Thinking about the boy she just met. Hoping they'd see each other again tomorrow in school. That would be perfect.

"I was starting to wonder where you were!" Jennifer shouted from her porch jumping off and running to her friend. "I can't believe it's our last day of freedom. What took you so long?"

Kara shrugged. "Just got a pain in my leg and decided to rest for a few minutes."

Well, that was part of it, the other part was her talking to that boy. But Kara didn't want to tell her friend just yet, and have her tease her.

Jennifer looked worried. "Maybe you should go to the doctor."

"Nah, it's probably just growing pains or something." Kara shrugged it off with a smile. "So anyways, what are you wearing to school tomorrow."

And just like that the subject was changed. Because to be honest, Kara knew something was wrong, but she was to afraid to tell her parents and go to the doctor. She didn't want to deal with anything right now. Plus, like she said, it was probably just growing pains. No big deal. Why make a fuss about it?

"Well…"Jennifer said, "With the uniform, you mean?"

Kara laughed, "Yeah."

Saint Mary's required her and her classmates to wear Uniforms. But Kara meant like what kind of jewelry because just recently they started allowing jewelry and makeup, which was surprising.

"I was thinking my new pearl necklace my grandfather sent me from France." Jennifer said pulling out a pretty pearl necklace. "What do you think?"

Kara nodded in approval. "Cute."

Jennifer smiled. "Thanks! What about you?"

"Uh…" Kara shrugged. "Maybe just my locket and some earrings."

Jennifer smiled. "You should also wear this."

She pulled out a silver bracelete with a heart on the end that had 'Jennifer and Kara best friends for ever and ever'.

"Aw! Thanks!" Kara said hugging her friend. "It's pretty!"

Jennifer laughed. "No biggie. And since I didn't give you a birthday present I thought that was perfect for you!"

Kara laughed looking at the bracelete. It was perfect. The girls had been friends since they were four and Kara knew nothing was going to get between their friend ship.

Kara looked over at the clock. "Oh, five already?"

"Yeah." Jennifer said looking at the clock. "I don't want tomorrow to come, but then I do."

Kara nodded in agreement. "Same."

Jennifer twirled her necklace. "Man I can't believe it, we won't be Elementary School kids anymore, we'll be junior high girls!"

Kara laughed. "Oh yeah!"

"Jennifer…Kara! Dinner." Jennifer's mother yelled from downstairs.

"You are staying for dinner right?" Jennifer asked before going to the top of the stairs.

Kara smiled, "I guess so."

"Good!" Jennifer said running down the stairs.

"Can I call my mother and let her know I'm staying for dinner?"

Jennifer nodded, "Yeah."


	2. Riding Home

Riding Home

"Thanks for dinner!" Kara Winfield yelled as she closed the door to her best friends house.

It was starting to get dark out, and she was sure her mother wouldn't be happy with her riding home in the dark. But she wasn't expecting to stay so long. Plus, it was good to hang out with Jennifer since it was the last night of summer before they started _Middle School._

Kara quickly got onto her bike and put the hood of her sweat shirt up. Peddling pretty fast, she had to slow down because once again she got a major pain up her right leg.

_Ugh! Can't I ride home without getting pains?_ She silently screamed. Great, now she was going to be even later.

"You okay?" A voice asked from her left. "This is twice in one day, so I know something's wrong or your just trying to get me to come out here and talk to you."

She turned to face the boy she met earlier when she rode to Jennifer's house, Aaron.

"I'm fine." She said getting off her bike, "I guess."

Aaron smiled at her, flirting. "Well, then I guess I was right, you came to see me."

Kara stuck out her tongue. "You wish."

"Oh boy," Aaron said running his hands through his hair. "I _do_ wish."

Kara could feel herself blushing, but instead of letting it show she rolled her eyes.

"So, what are you doing out this late." Aaron said with a wink, "On a school night."

Kara shrugged. "Coming home from a friends house, is all."

"So seriously." Aaron said with a worried smile, "Why did you stop?'

"Just these darn pains, again." Kara said with a sigh, "I don't know why I keep getting them."

"Well, want me to walk with you to your house, you can leave your bike her and get it later. That way I know you get home safely." Aaron smiled, looking for an excuse to walk and talk to this girl longer.

Kara shrugged, "Why not."

Aaron moved her bike to where it was underneath his porch. "Let's go."

"So, tell me some more about yourself." Aaron asked smiling. "A pretty girl like you must have quite the story to tell…"

Kara simply shrugged, letting herself blush again. "Nothing special."

"Really?" Aaron said still smiling. "I bet you there is."

"What about you?" Kara returned his smile. "What's your story."

"Still being written." Aaron said with a sly smile. "Hopefully you'll be a chapter or two in that story."

Kara laughed. "Trust me, I'm not interesting. You wouldn't want me in your life story."

"Oh, I would." Aaron grinned. "So, how's the leg?"

Kara shrugged, it still hurt, really bad, but since he was talking to her, her mind wasn't focusing on her legs pain anymore.

"Well, hopefully you're leg won't hurt so bad tomorrow." Aaron said, "What with school starting and all."

Kara nodded. "Yeah."

"So…" Aaron drawled. "I was wondering if, tomorrow, after school…if, uh, you'd like to go bike ridin' or something."

"Sure." Kara smiled sweetly. "I'd like to. Don't forget, my bike is at your house."

"I wouldn't forget." Aaron laughed. "So, after school, say around 3:30ish? I'll walk our bikes to your house…"

"Sounds great." Kara said.

"Okay, cool." Aaron said, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow…"

Kara didn't even realize they were at her house, she was shocked when she turned and saw her mothers white fence with all kinds of different colored flowers behind her. "Yeah, see you."

Aaron quickly turned and walked. She watched him walking, until he was out of site. And sighed to herself.

"Kara Anne Winfield, where have you been?" Kara's mother yelled from inside.

Kara quickly ran up the steps and stopped at the door having a quick pain. Great.

"Sorry mom, I stayed for dinner at Jenn's house…and I—" Kara was interrupted by her mother.

"I know you stayed for dinner, but I didn't think you'd be gone until 10:00. For Christ's sake Kara, you have school tomorrow! What were you thinking staying out that late? And who was that boy walking with you?" Kara's mother yelled.

Kara felt tears stinging her eyes. "Mom, I didn't mean to stay that long, it's just, I was riding my bike and had to stop because I was having those terrible leg cramps…and I couldn't keep riding, and my friend, Aaron saw me and came outside and made sure I got home safe…"

"Honey, maybe we should take you to the doctor." Mrs. Winfield said, looking worried. "You've been awfully pale lately…and sleeping in so late, and those leg pains, they can't be growing pains, they've lasted far to long…"

Kara rolled her eyes, "Mother, I'm fine don't worry about me."

"It's my job to worry about you." Mrs. Winfield huffed. "Now go on, take a shower and get some rest, you have to get up at five tomorrow."

"Yippee." Kara said sarcastically, walking up the stairs to her room.

She couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. Starting her first day as a middle schooler. And having a date, it was a date right?, with a cute boy who seemed to care about her.

"Good night, sweetie." Mrs. Winfield yelled from downstairs.

"Good night, mother."


	3. Mornin'

"Kara!" Her mother yelled, making Kara drift out of her dream. 

She had dreamt she was running, and running, but she didn't know to what. All she saw ahead of her was complete darkness and felt nothing.

"Kara, for the last time!" Her mother yelled again from her door way. "Sweetie, it's time to get up. You only have a short amount of time before i drive you up to the school...get up."

Kara grunted, and rolled over. She felt hot all over.

_Great, just great. I'm catching a cold, on my first day of school. And the day i'm supposed to hang out with Aaron. Wonderful. Just, wonderful._ Kara thought to herself.

"I'll get up in a minute." Kara whispered, sitting up. "There. I'm up."

Her mother looked at her, concerned, "You okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah." Kara nodded. "Just exhausted..."

"Get ready for school..." Her mother said handing her Kara's school uniform, and heading out of her room. "And i'll make you a doctors appointment for after school."

"Mom, no." Kara pleaded. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine."

"No you're not, Kara." Her mother said. "Perfectly fine 13 year old girls don't need 24 hours of sleep, don't get shooting pains up their joints and have bruises appearing all over her body for no reason."

Kara knew her mother was right, but, she made plans for after school. _Couldn't this wait one day_? But feeling extremely weak and tired again, Kara simply said, "Fine."

-  
**AN:**I know its not that great, and that i haven't updated in so long, i just forgot my log in information guys! I'll update more soon, promise!


End file.
